


Я знаю, что ты знаешь

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Джон знает что-то, чего не должен бы знать; что гораздо хуже — ему начинает нравиться это чувство.Джон знает о чем-то, что еще не произошло; но разве он может хоть что-то исправить?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Я знаю, что ты знаешь

Его прошибает холодным потом — внезапно, без единой причины. Странное чувство; что-то скребется на краю сознания, неуловимая мысль, словно воспоминание о чем-то важном, что он забыл сделать. 

Он _снова_ в Архиве. Он в Архиве Института Магнуса, и в этом нет ничего необычного — ведь он работает здесь, приходит каждый день, иногда забывая про выходные, — где еще ему быть? Почему он вообще подумал про "снова"?  
Коридоры вокруг _плывут_ , размываются, смешиваются на краю взгляда с чем-то другим, неправильным. 

Стоило, право же, позавтракать нормально или лечь спать раньше полуночи, думает Джон, и усталым жестом трет глаза. Пытается вспомнить, куда он вообще идет. Потом — какой сейчас год.  
Мысли почему-то путаются.

Кто-то зовет его по имени.  
Голос кажется тихим, совсем далеким, а потом реальность наваливается ему на плечи — тяжело, словно стены Института упали, погребая его под обломками. 

— Джон, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Элайас, сжимает его плечо и заглядывает в глаза. В его голосе беспокойство, а во взгляде — почти детское любопытство. Джон чувствует себя странно; как если бы темной ночью попал в ослепительно-яркий свет фар, перебегая дорогу; чувствует себя беззащитным и _увиденным_. 

Он словно слепой котенок, и мир вокруг стал почему-то совсем огромным и непонятным, и кажется, что он привык знать _гораздо_ больше, чем знает сейчас. 

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он и выдавливает слабую, вежливую улыбку.   
— Джон, я думаю, что тебе стоит отдохнуть, — о нет, опять этот разговор. — Так много работать вредно для здоровья, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.   
— Конечно, — конечно, он знает, и конечно, он собирается привычно игнорировать этот факт.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты проводишь в институте даже больше времени, чем я, — говорит Элайас — и улыбается, словно эта мысль кажется ему забавной.

Джону кажется, что он уже слышал эти слова, уже говорил свои реплики, что все это странное повторение полузабытого, но пройденного пути. Слова путаются, воспоминания выскальзывают из пальцев; разлетаются, как стопка отбракованных заявлений, когда он задевает неловким движением коробку и сбивает ее со стола.  
Их бесполезно собирать, он знает. Все они — он знает или он чувствует? — все они более чем бесполезны. 

Как он может это знать?  
Он всматривается в зеркало мучительно-долго, пытается _понять_ — что же не так? разве так он выглядел? разве это его лицо, его волосы аккуратно подстрижены, его воротник рубашки идеально отглажен? разве это его глаза?

Что-то неправильно, что-то пошло не так, что-то сломано и никогда-никогда не станет целым, что-то забыто и утеряно, что-то ускользает у него из под носа каждый раз, когда он пытается понять, что именно. Неправильность путает мысли, туманит взгляд.

О, ведь он привык видеть все так ясно.

В какой-то момент Джону становится безразлично — он не замечает даже, когда это происходит. Сначала он, наверное, боялся _убийцу Гертруды_ , который все еще на свободе, возможно где-то в архивах, возможно в одном из странных подземных тоннелей — сначала? Или Джейн Прентисс была раньше? Да, точно, она и ее черви-паразиты, а потом уже Гертруда и таинственный убийца, и тоннели под архивами, и никому нельзя доверять, даже собственному рассудку. 

_Логичным_ решением было бы бросить все и уехать — из института, из Лондона, может быть, даже из страны. Найти хорошего психолога, найти новую работу, или наоборот, устроить себе первый за сколько-то лет отпуск. Бросить все это безумие: нужно было, но — 

Но — ему уже тогда (сейчас?), должно быть, хотелось _знать_. До зуда под кожей, до бессонных ночей. Знание _стоило_ того, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью, пусть Джон и не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Знание _стало_ его жизнью, в какой-то степени. 

Осталось ли — сейчас — от этой жизни хоть что-то?

Когда он смотрит в зеркало, видит лишь шрамы — те, что есть сейчас и те, что появятся вскоре. Мартин — только острое чувство вины, Тим — грусть вперемешку с сожалением, Саша — почему-то страх и холодная, застарелая ярость, Элайас —   
Нет, он не видит ничего, когда смотрит на Элайаса. Знает только, что когда он смотрит, на него смотрят в ответ.

Это привычное чувство, почему-то. До странности обнадеживающее.

Может быть, раз Элайас _все равно_ его насквозь видит, он успеет что-то придумать. Может быть, он окажется вновь на десять шагов впереди, и улыбнется, и скажет "ты ничего не мог поделать" или "это все прекрасно укладывалось в мой план — и ты попался опять, не разглядел капкана; ну же, Джон, мне почти стыдно".  
Может быть, тогда Джону не придется пытаться _сделать хоть что-то_.

И он тогда лишь вздохнет с облегчением. 

Но пока что ему приходится продолжать: искать себе оправдания, цепляться за осколки чего-то, что раньше было человечностью, возможно? — или чем-то, что он принимал за человечность; призрачный образ, расплывшиеся чернила там, где раньше был отчетливый список правил. Что хуже — он знает, что _бесполезно_.   
Ничего из этого он не сможет вернуть. 

Он пытается все равно — без какой-либо надежды на успех, просто по привычке. Разговаривать с людьми так, будто и не знает их ответов даже до того, как задаст вопросы. Засыпать вечером и просыпаться утром. Пить чай. 

Глупые привычки. 

Давно уже пора было сдаться.

Он знает — _Знает_ — что это будет легко, что это будет приятно, что это будет словно глоток свежего воздуха, словно крылья для гусеницы, что провела слишком много мучительных, _преобразовывающих_ дней в коконе.

Просто открыть глаза. Просто посмотреть.  
 _Ну же, это ведь так просто._

_Ну же_ , — и это чужой шепот на грани слышимости, где-то между знанием и смутными видениями из снов, — _разве тебе не любопытно?_

Бабушка одергивала его постоянно, однокурсники давили смешки, когда он поднимал руку с очередным вопросом, Басира смотрела тяжело, даже Джорджи глаза закатывала: _хватит нос свой совать куда не следует, хватит бередить чужие раны._  
Ни бабушки, ни однокурсников, ни Джорджи с Басирой рядом нет, чтобы одернуть.

Тяжелые взгляды не заставляют его вести себя правильно.

_Ему любопытно._  
Он продолжает делать вид, что не собирается поддаваться. Он сильнее. Он может — должен — сделать выбор. _Правильный выбор._

О, но ему так любопытно.

Он никогда не знал, где стоит остановиться.

Если он приоткроет глаза — на секунду всего, — если посмотрит — из-под ресниц, совсем быстро, — ничего ведь не случится? И если секунд станет много, и если они соберутся в час, и если ресницы перестанут дрожать и мешать, и если глаза вдруг защиплет от того, как долго он их держал открытыми — ничего ведь страшного?  
Саши уже нет, Тима уже съедает ярость, Мартину будет лучше, если он Джона отпустит как можно раньше. Ничего хуже не случится, если он _посмотрит_ еще немного.

Лайтнера ему даже не было настолько жаль, если подумать.

— О, я не ожидал тебя здесь так рано, Джон, — Элайас поворачивается к нему, оставляя за спиной нечто, что раньше было Юргеном Лайтнером. Джон думает об _избыточных_ действиях и совсем немного — о запахе крови, но не о собственной жизни и не о том, что ему некуда бежать.

Как будто он стал бы пытаться. 

— Он был мертв уже после первого удара, — говорит Джон спокойно, почти отрешенно. Он слышит свой голос будто со стороны. — И ты знал это.

— Да, я знал, — соглашается Элайас с улыбкой. На щеке у него темнеют брызги крови — Джон слишком отчетливо представляет все способы, которыми мог бы стереть их.  
Его распирает изнутри странное чувство — словно легким вдруг стало недостаточно места между ребрами. И — это не страх.

— Я знал, что одного удара достаточно, — говорит Элайас задумчиво, — а ты знал, что я буду здесь, но все же ты не стал вмешиваться и предоставил бедного мистера Лайтнера его печальной судьбе. 

Он сводит брови, делает несколько шагов вперед. Джону стоило бы подумать о том, что в его руках все еще прекрасно подходящая для убийства труба, но он не может. 

Вместо этого он отмечает закатанные до локтей рукава идеально выглаженной рубашки и растрепавшиеся волосы. Вместо этого он продолжает представлять, почти против воли, какой на ощупь была бы кожа под его пальцами — сухой и холодной? чуть влажной? может, слишком горячей? — если бы он вдруг потерял контроль над собой и стер те несколько капель крови на чужой щеке. Вместо этого он отводит глаза, прячет руки в карманы.

Элайас смотрит на него выжидающе, будто ждет ответа.

Конечно, отрицать нет смысла.   
— Я знал, — выдыхает Джон. Выходит куда тише, чем он планировал — и гораздо более хрипло.


End file.
